<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Calamity's Bane by ErisHDiscordia, The_Inheritor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491908">Calamity's Bane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisHDiscordia/pseuds/ErisHDiscordia'>ErisHDiscordia</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Inheritor/pseuds/The_Inheritor'>The_Inheritor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: The Eternal Chain - Act 1 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Good Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda), Literally just after Link has sealed the Calamity away, Mostly Canon Compliant, Post-Calamity Ganon, Post-Canon, Until we say otherwise.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisHDiscordia/pseuds/ErisHDiscordia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Inheritor/pseuds/The_Inheritor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ganondorf wakes up in the ruins of Hyrule Castle after the climax of the battle with the Calamity.<br/>Zelda and Link are both present and all they want to do is get out of the place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ganondorf &amp; Link (Legend of Zelda), Ganondorf &amp; Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link &amp; Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: The Eternal Chain - Act 1 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Calamity's Bane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is the first part of a series of many stories known as "The Legend of Zelda: The Eternal Chain". It's a project that my good friend ErisHDiscordia and myself have been working on for some months. A bit of quarantine fun gone a little too far, but in a really REALLY good way.</p><p>This story is under constant development, and Eris and myself may change this up, toss it around and treat it like the salad of words and ideas that it is. So I apologise on both our behalfs if that gets taxing for any of you. There will be allot of additions and changes down the line, namely in terms of crossovers with other lore sources and projects we are working on.</p><p>I will do my best to explain what's going on to anyone who has any questions. But like most ongoing projects we have on the go, we are sort of making it up as we go along. We claim no copyright or anything over any of this...so please take and edit to your hearts content...it's just a bit of fun :P</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>01. CALAMITY'S BANE</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain md-expand">This was nice...</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">For the first time in what felt like forever, the world was quiet and still. The Darkness that had once swirled around him had given way for...something else. At first he thought he was finally consumed by the beast that had imprisoned him, enveloped him in a cocoon of malice and corruption. Given the last century...he thinks it's been a century, or something around that, it must have been...he gave up counting at 93 years. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Ganondorf!" a voice calls out of the void around him. "Ganondorf you need to open your eyes!"</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">A warm hand comes up to his face, it's shape and size familiar, but the temperature of it unlike anything he'd felt before. With a shallow gasp his eyes snap open and his view is immediately filled with a familiar face. Princess Zelda looked almost panicked, but she relaxes the instant he takes a deep breath. "You're awake...thank the goddess for that."</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">She falls back into a sitting position and he sits up, his elbows at rest on the ground, keeping him supported. His eyes take another moment to adjust to the surroundings. He recognizes the architecture on the collapsed walls and the ruined ceilings. He was in the Sanctum of Hyrule Castle...in the large crater that the Calamity had left behind after it was sealed away. The Building was in ruins, dilapidated and abandoned.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Are you alright?" Ganondorf asks, looking at her. She looked positively shattered. As limp as a youngling. He shifts on the spot, moving onto his knees and taking a hold of her arm. Her skin was warm, but she appeared to be shivering outwith her control. "You're shaking?"</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"I am..." she seems to have trouble forming words. "...so-...so cold."</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Ganondorf looks up at the ceiling again. He could make out the darkened night sky above, stars visible through a hole that had formed in the stonework. "The Calamity...it's-"</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"-gone." Zelda barely manages to say through her trembling. "He did it...Link did it."</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Ganondorf closes his eyes, as if on cue a breeze blows in from outside, flicking the long hair on his fringe over his face. He reaches up, parting the strands to the side before opening his eyes and slowly getting up on his feet. "Where is he now?"</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"He's looking for a way out..." Zelda says. "He told me to stay-"</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"I've found a way out!" a voice suddenly shouts from somewhere. Ganondorf turns on the spot as footfalls occur in the ruined hallway. He steps in front of the Princess, an instinctual movement. When the door fills with the familiar figure of the Hylian Champion, he almost gasps. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Link comes to a sudden stop, his brilliant blue eyes widening a fraction. "You're awake...I thought you were dead."</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Evidently not..." Ganondorf replies...what else could he say in this moment. There were many things he could have. Many things he wanted to, but in the moment he just couldn't vocalise them. He wanted to hug the boy, kiss him and punch him at the same time. He was so grateful that he was finally free of that monster...but at the same time. What in Din's name took him so long!? "...a way out you say?"</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Link nods blankly. His expression was neutral, though Ganondorf could see the mistrust in his eyes. He also knew where sed mistrust came from...the boy likely assumed that he was to blame for the Calamity's rise...and he was...but not through any choice of his own.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">His rational mind pushes aside his emotional reaction to the situation. Which was good because if he broke down in tears now, or started yelling and screaming in rage, he'd not be able to help the Princess to safety. Turning to her, he reaches out his left hand. "Your Highness...we best be off."</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">She looks up at him from where she's sitting, hunched in on herself, arms wrapped around her knees. "It's over?"</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"You said it yourself..." Ganondorf nods, sparing at glance at Link who had come to a stop just in front of her. "He did it..."</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">She turns her gaze to Link, he nods his head slowly. The weariness and exhaustion evident in his eyes. Just what in Hylia was he summoning to remain standing right now. He looked a mess. Not only mentally, but physically too. His clothes were singed and torn, his bright blue tunic stained red with blood, be it his own or the Calamity's.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">He had the Master Sword in his right hand, still glowing and thrumming in response to the lingering malice that infested the Castle's Palace. "I've found a way out through the old library."</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Zelda takes a deep breath, then reaches up and takes Ganondorf's hand, being pulled her feet. However as she lands on the soles of her feet, her legs give way. Link let's out a gasp, dropping the Master Sword and taking a hold of her. "Whoa there...you okay?"</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"I'm exhausted..." she breathes, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. "...please...just get me out of this place."</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Come on then..." Link says, walking slowly away with her. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"What about your Sword?" Ganondorf asks ahead of him, eyes darting between the blade and the two of them. "You're not going to leave that here are you?"</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"I can come back for it..." Link says after a pause. "I need to clear this place anyway."</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Don't be ridiculous." Ganondorf paces over to the blade and reaches down, picking it up with ease. "What's a Champion without his Sword?"</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">When he turns to face them both, he's met with wide eyes. "Why do you lot do that when you're surprised? It looks weird."</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"How are you-..." Link's mouth wobbles, a stuttering "ahhh" escaping him. "...you-...you're holding the-"</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"He's not corrupted." Zelda says to him. "His soul bares no corruption."</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"But you're Ganondorf." Link shakes his head. "That's not possible, you're always evil...throughout history you're depicted as-"</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"-Link..." Zelda gives him as scolding a look as is possible, despite her condition. "...I can vouch for him personally...Now will you please get me out of this place."</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Right...Yes!" Link remembers what he's supposed to be doing and turns about with her. "This way, it shouldn't be too hard to get out through the library."</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Ganondorf looks at the Sword in his hands, the blade still glowing and resonating. The Hilt vibrated in his hand, the sensation running up his arm and over his chest. Looking down at himself, he raises an eyebrow. Had he gotten taller? He was certain he was much shorter than this back when-...</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">...Oh Yeah...a hundred years...</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">His fingers tighten around the grip and he follows them out. It was time to get out of this place...and if possible...never return.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p md-focus">
  <span class="md-plain md-expand">...</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have any questions, any at all...do not hesitate to post them in the comments below. We'll do our best to get back to you with the best answers we have, or can come up with in the moment. Once again, let me stress that this is an ongoing project and it could change and shift as much as we need it too.</p><p>Thanks for the reads, and any support you send our way. It means the world to us!<br/>Take care out there, and be safe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>